


Ladies (Lesbians)- Mirza one shot for the Fairy Tail LBTQA+ week

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Also Macao and Wakaba, Angst, ErzaJane, F/F, Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week: Day Two-Ladies (Lesbians), Falling In Love, First FAIRY tAIL FIC, Lesbians, Lisanna Strauss - Freeform, Mainly mirajane x erza, Mirajane may be ooc so im sorry, P.O.V, Reference of Elfman Lisanna Natsu Gray Lucy Juvia and Cana, References Erza's past, Romance, Time Skips, diaries, just finshed tower of heaven arc, lgbtqa+, more to come - Freeform, only finshed TOH arc haha, tower of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about the relationship of Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Written for the Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week, Day Two. Originally posted on Tumblr.<br/>Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies (Lesbians)- Mirza one shot for the Fairy Tail LBTQA+ week

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fairy Tail fanfic. Enjoy! I apoligise if Mirajane or Erza is OOC, I'm only on episode 42 of Fairy Tail.  
> Disclaimer is in the summary  
> If I have any spelling errors, please comment them.

Even when me and Erza were thirteen, we were never known for just fighting.  
"You white haired weirdo, showing too much skin!"  
"Least I can, fatty!" Thirteen year old me cackled back to the young red head.  
"Starting a fight again Mira? I thought you learnt your lesson. Or maybe you're as dim-witted as Natsu."  
"Ha, you don't know me well enough then, armour girl!" I shouted, ignoring Natsu yelling "WHAT'D SHE SAY?!?"  
Erza smirked and got in a fighting stance.  
I grinned and let out a battle cry, leaping towards her to fight her.

"First Gray and Natsu, now them two? Fairy Tail will be in shreds anytime soon. If all they do is pick fights with each other, they won't make any friends." I heard Wakaba chuckle as mine and Erza's fight ended. Elfman was bandaging my arm and telling me off, which I blocked out.  
"Yeah, I wonder if all they'll ever do is fight." Macoa agreed, and they drank.

A few weeks later, I was walking back from a quest with Lisanna and Elfman. Then a noise made me stop.  
"Mira, what's wrong?" asked Elfman.  
It had stopped. I had a feeling it might continue, so I wanted to find out what it was.  
"Nothing, must have been a bird. Anyway, you two go back. I'm gonna take a walk."  
After some hesitation, my siblings walked away. I crept on the direction of the sound, and...it was weeping. Someone was crying. Normally I wouldn't care, but maybe it was Cana. I was friends with her, so it worried me. I hid behind a tree as I heard the person- female- trying and failing miserably to keep her cries down. I peered past the tree trunk and I was shocked.

It was Erza!  
I didn't know what to do. So I just walked up to her and cleared my throat. The other girl froze and looked at me, wiping her face.  
"Why're you crying?" I asked, trying not to sound aggressive like how I was back then.  
Erza stood up dismissively.  
"I'm not crying. Why're you walking?" She retorted. I just shrugged.  
"Came to see who was crying." I retorted.  
"Did Gray send you?" she huffed, looking away in annoyance.  
"No," I said sadly, looking down at my feet.  
"No one talks to me." I sat down where she originally was, surprising her.  
I tried to skip a stone into the lake, but it always failed. "Picking fights is all I know."  
"At least you're confident." Erza mumbled, looking at me and sitting down beside me. I let out a forced laugh.  
"There's this thing called acting."  
"I know." Erza said glumly, staring across the lake.  
The silence came, and I didn't have a clue what to say to her.  
"Why are you so lonely, yet you pick fights with me?" I asked.  
"You're the one who starts them." She argued back, then noticed the sincerity and calmness in my question, making her appear guilty.  
She apologised. I wasn't expecting Erza to say 'sorry, Mira.'  
"Its okay. Jokes aren't my thing." I nervously laughed. "So, why are you down?"  
Erza sighed.  
"Memories of mine I wish weren't real."  
I looked back down, letting my hair cover my eyes.  
"I see. Whatever happened, its over now." The words left my mouth before I realised I was being kind to her.  
I didn't look up, but I could tell she started to smile.

"I know. It's something I have to live with."  
That's when I looked at Erza, and noticed something was different now. I didn't know then, but it was friendship.

Erza and I didn't get back until later; we just started talking. Our conversation flowed unexpectedly easily.  
Turns out she had questions about me. Why I joined Fairy Tail, and if i ever tried to stop my siblings because I was worried they would get hurt. I answered easily, truthfully.  
I told Erza I picked fights with her because it seemed fun, not because I hated her. I secretly admired her strength, and I told her in confidence.

I think that was the starting point of our friendship.

A few years later, I was seventeen and my little sister Lisanna was accidently killed by our younger brother Elfman. Of course I was upset, but I never blamed him. But all through the funeral, I could tell Elfman was beating himself up about it. Everyone came to pay their respects. I felt sorry for Natsu. He was starting to have feelings for Lis, I knew it. It was a horrible day. The day me and my younger brother buried our youngest sibling.  
A few hours later, I went back to her grave, Lisanna's last words echoing in my head.  
"We still love you, big brother."  
Tears began falling down my cheeks.  
"Lisanna will never be forgotten. She was a brave girl, and enjoyed her life with the two siblings that love her the most." I heard the voice of Erza say, cracking with the struggle of holding back tears as she embraced me.  
I fully, loudly sobbed then. Erza joined me in my crying. I could tell she didn't know what to say, but neither did I. We were both...at a horrible loss.  
"Its just something I have to live with." I said sadly, echoing the conversation that formed our friendship while looking through teary eyes to brown eyes equally as teary.  
"Yeah." Erza wiped my tears away, and I wiped hers after a few seconds of hesitation. Her hands were so comforting, in a different way to my brother's.  
"But it's not just going to be Elfman that will be here for you. Master Makarov and the guild will. Including me." Tears streamed down my face at Erza's comforting words. I could see tears forming in her eyes.  
"I won't leave any friend of mine again to suffer!" Erza cried, embracing me again suddenly. I didn't understand those words. Perhaps whoever her friends used to be before she joined the guild, she had to leave behind for some reason?  
But I didn't ask her. Erza considered me a friend. And I had my sister's memories. I had Elfman, Cana, Natsu, Gray and everyone else.  
I had friends to help me grieve. A family.

I was seventeen then. Now I'm nineteen, and Team Natsu, including a new-ish girl called Lucy and an even newer girl named Juvia, had returned from the Tower of Heaven, and Erza was resting in her bed.  
I put down the diary I was writing in, and looked over at Erza. Even now, after its all over, I couldn't not cry.  
I nearly lost Erza. Erza has been the closest friend to me since Lisanna.  
"Whatever happened," I murmured to her softly, bending down to feel her pulse. "It's over now. We can get through this together. You scared me so much, but I forgive you. Because Erza, you are my family and so much more. I...I love you. And now I know why you cried all those times, I'm going to make it my goal that you won't cry as much and you smile more."  
I kissed her forehead, and read my diary to see if I made any silly mistakes. I normally do when I'm upset. I didn't, I just forgot to give the entry a title.  
"How I Fell in Love with Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies." I whispered softly, as I wrote it down.


End file.
